runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ugozima
The Smhkclh'pmjt Order and RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia You might want to reconsider your amount of forces of The Smhkclh'pmjt Order in RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia. Rule 4 (though non-punishable) states "Please do not make any fan fiction too powerful/perfect." to prevent one side from having too much of an advantage (in this case, some 1,700 or more attacking 300 that defend Asgarnia). You don't have to change anything, but it would be nice if you only used part of your clan in BoA, since the defenders are already outnumbered 3:1. 01:14, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Also, post 17 of BoA breaks the second to last rule, which states, "After 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC), role-players cannot act out of other role-players' characters or kill off characters of other role-players without the role-player's permission.". Though, I am okay with what McWhite does, but you must either change his location to the Mining Guild (because that is where he is), or take that part out. Sorry if I'm seeming pushy. 01:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Having some of the Smkhpjts coming to defend would be quite helpful to the Asgarnians. 20:52, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well actually, I was going to have McWhite and the two mages be POWs for a bit until the king/mayor of Varrock is told the situation in Falador. I'm very fine with what McWhite does in your post, but I have a couple things to say: #Is the screaming marine supposed to be the one still in the cell, or the one being interrogated? #Please ask beforehand when going to act out of another player's character so someone else doesn't post something that would have to have what you posted, because if they did, they may have to completely re-do their post because the owner of the character might not've liked the things their character did (I mean "you" as someone in this situation.). 00:28, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::That's what I'm planning on doing, actually. :) 00:46, 28 October 2007 (UTC) New idea for BoA Read my latest chapter. When you come to write yours, do not kill like half of the Judoon or any larger. I do not know the statistics of your "things" armours, but Judoon have very good armour. The Judoon attack with laser guns, maybe you should as well. As the Judoon fight your aliens (i cant get the name right), they forget about taking over RuneScape and have their own little war, with the Runescapians caught in the middle. Hmmm what do ya think? Arnie 17:51, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Runescape Fan Fiction:Requests for adminship/Emosworld Would you mind voting on Runescape Fan Fiction:Requests for adminship/Emosworld? 01:15, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for supporting me. Emos Talk to me 02:53, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 16:01, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) Thank You Please do, i know my grammar is horrible, but i cant stay looking in a dictionary every time im going to write, you will help me so much if you correct it, my articles are also mispelled, i think, i only write in medium english(its not really basic, nor advanced) and as mentioned in my User in the RSW, im from colombia, in latin america,i admit i have lots of fails, and need much more improvement, hope you understand me,Bye! -- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 17:10, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RE: RuneScape - Peacekeepers and RE: Help! I might join RS - PK (peacekeepers, not playerkillers). As for resizing an external image, I believe it is not possible. You would have to upload it to the RSFFW, which is okay, because there is not a rule forbidding images that won't be used in mainspace. 00:09, 29 October 2007 (UTC) RE: t3h 1090n3$$ Oh. 02:29, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 38 I have a problem with your latest post. Can you please edit out the bit where it says the Slitheen went to Burthorpe. The Sliteen stays at Falador, working behind the scenes. If you do not do it by tomorrow, i will. Arnie 17:58, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Could you please remember that one of BoA's rules is, "After 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC), role-players cannot act out of other role-players' characters or kill off characters of other role-players without the role-player's permission.", and it is definitely after October 18th. I request that you take out McWhite not accepting Siltheen's offer, his screaming and his sobbing (and everything else that contradicts the rule). 18:24, 31 October 2007 (UTC) The End Battle of Asgarnia has officially ended. Don't write out another chapter, or add to my epilogue. BTW all dead characters have gone to the Eternal Void (read the article). Just thought you like to know. Arnie 17:10, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Forum:New Policies Can you please vote here? Thanks, Emos Talk to me 06:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Longest words What about antidisestablishmentarianism- 30 characters --25px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 16:56, 21 November 2007 (UTC) An apology I would like to apologise for "plagerising" your message. I would like to change all of the messages i sent, but i can't, as I don't remember who I sent them too. That's alot of Is. The stupid noob, s'ok. i seem to be doing alot of stupid things today. I demolished a world record attempt of domino's yesterday. Stupid geeks. Peace keepers is good. Write another chapter! The cookie monster and i have something to settle. Confused by quantum physics, Erm... can i ask you something? I'm thinking about the final of Sop already, and i was wondering if i could have your permission beforehand to use the peace keepers. I won't tell you what they do, but they are only in the final part, which i see to be a long way off. Leaders of the Sea Hi Darthtyler, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Leaders of the Sea Hi Ugozima, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Were you on a wiki break? Or do you have a life? ( Most Probable ). :Decent image. Yes, you can put it on the page. Btw, welcome back. Arnie 14:07, 21 April 2008 (UTC) RE: UKT Sure. That'd be cool. :). I'd like joint ownership of it, by using that new template, though. 22:20, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :"Fortunately, the UKT wins"? But the UKT is the bad guys! About battles, you could merge them by either year, or offensive (e.g.: All the battles that occurred in the Musa Offensive (Assuming there is one. I just named that such out of the top of my head.) could be put into an article on the Musa Offensive with subsections on the battles.). 22:35, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::If the UKT and KRotUC joined forces, it wouldn't be that much of a civil war. Tzhaar is its own nation, beneath Karamja, and Asgarnia is, well, not Karamja either. 22:46, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Of course you can! Seeing as you've already created your own series (nice work by the way) I presume you know the whole idea of story structure (past tense, third person etc.). Also, the main way of solving the crossover problem between Avarrocka 177 and Gielinor is the same way which Fegaxeyl is using Bruce Brysworth and Jigo is using Jake. The method of getting round the problem would be that Dancus exists in two separate timelines or "universes" as they're called. Gielinor is part of the Gielinorverse and other series like Time Fractures are part of the Runiverse (a name I coined) in hopes of preventing continuity errors. For instance, if Gielinor was in the Runiverse I would not be able to set any stories in the future, I wouldn't be able to use Sir Amik and Farmer Fred and the world would be different because of the alien invasion arcs and futuristic weapons. Anyway, hope that solves that, and I look forward to reading your chapter. Plus, I'm extending series one to maybe 22 episodes because there's little room left! Mr. Garrison 17:34, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, and now you should have enough room to put a chapter or two in for starters! Mr. Garrison 20:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC) My apologies for forgetting to tell you; the treachery is taking place in Ardougne. Could your story make it look like it is Varrock but have it turn out a mistake, with Dancus questioning what is really going on. Plus, get him going towards Ardougne for the finale, it's going to be epic! Mr. Garrison 20:44, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Brilliant idea! But keep Reldo in the library alive or not have him in there because he's needed for another story arc. Mr. Garrison 21:01, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Ugozima, that's an interesting perspective of events! Is it set within Dancus' thoughts on his situation? Or a story he's telling? And could you make all the GE items into the full words because the series is set as though Gielinor's a real world. Apart from that, brilliant opening! Dancus sure seems determined. Mr. Garrison 22:05, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Is your chapter over already? Mr. Garrison 10:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, remember to save some spaces though for the rest of the season! And if you have any new characters to introduce, please add them before Episode 14 so that things don't get any more complex, as I fear that not all plot lines will be tied up in time. Keep in mind that anything that can't fit in this season can easily go into the second season. Mr. Garrison 12:23, 17 May 2008 (UTC) The exception would be if it was just a one-off character who doesn't require a backstory and individual story arc, plus I have a new character for Episode 19, and that character will be the last one. Mr. Garrison 12:34, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Ugozima, if you need to tie up Drancus' plot could you please do so in Chapter 17/18. This episode may need to be written in 3rd person (ie "he" instead of "I") because the episode may also be needed to link up with other characters. In 21/22 there will be a battle in Ardougne, would you like Drancus to compete? Mr. Garrison 18:33, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Firstly, my apologies lol I just noticed the typo. Obviouslly Dancus needs to find the killer, so you will need an episode to sort this out. I thought Episode 17 would be best as it is the next available one. By link up I mean meet up (link up isn't the best of phrases) to fight against Lathas and his army because Lathas is the cause of the economy crisis. How would you feel about ending the episode with Dancus finding a note or something which will inform him the murder took place on behalf of Lathas? I want Dancus to reveal all to Tarqinder/Mark/Veedi/Jake/Norbert and the rest of the group. The evil dude's characters will probably be fighting as well, and as Tony comes from Varrock as well as Dancus maybe they could fight together, but I'll have to ask the evil dude to write his character in. You're also free to write Dancus' role in the finalé and he is welcome to return in seires two as long as you don't choose to kill him off. Mr. Garrison 20:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good ending. In the next episode (providing it isn't taken) the group (I'm guessing you mean Tarqinder and the others - correct me if I'm wrong) he will tell them his findings and the group can go off and begin to plan, but I'm not entirely sure where. I'll ask the evil dude if he wants to team up with the group as well (it shall be a very grand battle) as well as Fegaxeyl so that everyone can write the finalé together. Mr. Garrison 21:09, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Brilliant chapter. Mr. Garrison 15:56, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Good point. Remember if I include anything about Dancus you don't like please tell me. Mr. Garrison 16:13, 22 May 2008 (UTC) I know its probably a secret, but could you explain why/how Dancus can revive? I'm interested to know, plus next season he should use his Seer powers a lot more. Mr. Garrison 22:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Ah-a! Unicorn hairs! Could we perhaps introduce a new type of potion that is somehow like necromancy, but without the shambling undead it would bring you to full life? Mr. Garrison 23:52, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I have two ideas, one: the wizards have it stashed away deep in the Wizards' Guild, or two: Dancus isn't revived in this series but in series two with a necromancer which could somehow lead into a necromancy story arc or something similar, what do you prefer? Mr. Garrison 09:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Okay then, and I like the new signature! Mr. Garrison 13:43, 25 May 2008 (UTC)